Shiners Family 2033 Christmas
Ethan's School Play Before A Christmas Carol Nicole: "The family prepared to attend a Christmas play in which Ethan is playing as Peter Cratchit in A Christmas Carol, and so they donned in gay apparel." and Emily are inspecting Ice and Cloud and Emily go over to Ice, who is wearing an ice blue formal jacket Emily: "Why, Ice. You look handsome." Leroy: "Let's fix your hair, and you're all set, tiger." combs Ice's hair and Emily go over to Cloud, who is wearing a white formal jacket Emily: "My, my, my, my. Look at you, Cloud." Leroy: "Now, let's comb your hair." combs Cloud's hair Ethan Gets Changed is changing in his Peter Cratchit costume The Performance Begins and Cloud are taking flash pictures Emily: "No flash photography, boys." Ice: "We don't want to forget this Christmas play." Aftermath Christmas Eve The Cousins Arrive doorbell rings cousins along with Aunt Georgia and Uncle Ben arrive Christmas Eve Dinner Cloud: "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Nicole: " " Leroy: "Let's look inside your stockings!" looks inside his stocking Ethan: "Hooray, I've got candy, candy canes, bouncing balls, pencils and crayons!" and Cloud look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Ice: "I got coal..." Cloud: "Me too..." Emily: "Now, are you guys ready to open your presents?" opens up all his presents Ethan: "Whoopee, my very own toboggan sled, a Wreck-It Ralph Wii game, a Nintendo Wii console, a Looney Tunes DVD set, a Wreck-It Ralph DVD, a Wreck-It Ralph storybook and a Wreck-It Ralph Coloring book with crayons!" and Cloud open their present to find a note from Santa saying, "Ice and Cloud, you boys were never, ever good this year. You shoplifted from stores, urinated in public, bullied other children, attacked Ethan, got thrown out of daycares and schools and even used rude language. Signed, Santa" in cursive Nicole: " " Ice: "Ugh!" Cloud: "THIS IS ALL ETHAN'S FAULT!!!" Ice and Cloud: "Let's get him!" and Cloud begin to hit, kick and bite Ethan Ethan: "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!!!!!!" pulls the twins off Ethan while Emily takes Ethan with her is crying and Emily kneels down to his level Emily: "Oh, Ethan, it's okay sweetie. Where did they bite you?" Ethan: "They bit my arms...and my hands..." Leroy: "How could you be so naughty?" Leroy: "I'm afraid Santa put you both on his Naughty List this year " The Missing Presents cousins Ember, Misty, River, Winona and Glenn come downstairs along with Aunt Georgia and Uncle Ben Misty: "Hey, my presents are missing!" Winona: "And mine too!" Uncle Ben: " " Leroy: "Shall we go see who took them?" Misty: "Yeah." Glenn: "Let's go!" Uncle Ben: "Any luck kids?" Christmas Dinner Dinnertime Nicole: " " Ice and Cloud: "WE... HATE... CREAMED... CORN!!!!" Glenn: "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" escapes the situation by ducking under the table Ethan: "Somebody help me!" Leroy: "Oh no, not again!" Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts